


Is It Getting Better, Or Do You Feel the Same?

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [65]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The scars left by our actions take time to heal, but comfort can go a long way in helping.





	Is It Getting Better, Or Do You Feel the Same?

"Lord, I'm such a fool."

Anne gently held Abigail, letting the other girl weep into the oversized shirt she'd borrowed. Ever since she and the other girls had been resurrected in Matria, they had been learning a lot about each other. Their fighting styles, their likes and dislikes, their accomplishments--and their mistakes.

"We've all had our share of troubles," said Joan. "I was burned as a heretic, despite my faith in the Lord. Cleopatra searched a long time for true love, only to have it snatched away from her. Anne was forced into hiding, and then sent to what could only be called a prison, all because of her beliefs. Scars take time to heal, even the scars of guilt over our own actions. But with hope, we can endure."

"That's true," Anne agreed. "I know you feel terrible about what you did, and that's not a bad thing. Feeling guilty means you're human, and that there is good in you."

Abigail looked up, cheeks wet with tears.

"Thank you, Anne," she managed to say. "I only hope I can achieve penance though fighting alongside you all."


End file.
